Fantoccio
by NyxSchuyler
Summary: To see, but do not touch." That was her mantra. Renata was no more than a Volturi puppet, but how could she be? Could a puppet love her ivory haired God? This God whose darkness makes her pure heart flutter with longing? Caius/Renata


**A/N: I am sorry for not updating my other story _Fragile Heart, _but I just had this crazy urge to write this Caius/Renata fic all week. I was planning, making outlines... all that jazz, but nevertheless, it could do better (in my opinion anyway). ^^; It's just... smut. Delicious smut for this newborn pairing. (Well, I mean... I'm perverted and all~) I'm hoping to encourage it for other writers because... _honestly... _there is more chemistry to Caius and Renata than people think. Anyhoo, I'll shut up for now to let you read!**

Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight, but I call dibs on this pairing!

* * *

Renata had always desired for one thing in her entire immortal life. It was something she was sure no one could give her; not even her Master Aro- a puppeteer upon the lives of the vampire world- could offer this entity: a life. A beautiful life.

She was weak. She was fragile. Through the luminescent crimson orbs of her eyes, everything was forever a facsimile. Everything was what Aro molded into. Because he was their king; their puppeteer.

She wanted to be real. She didn't want those strings to strangle her for eternity. She was a doll. One of the many of the Volturi's beautiful dolls. Her life was hanging from mere string. Aro could easily snip them off and then what would happen?

No life. No reason to go on, but to entertain their masters.

Renata was scared. Not scared of the invisible force that bound her, but of that fake world. How she wished she could use her gift to protect herself everyday. There would be no more pain. No more grief. Just her: alone and safe. A smiling, happy girl with no strings attached.

But no. She knew that day could never come soon. And she mourned.

Her only salvation came from the least likely of angels. One with perfect features carved into a block of marble. His contours were smooth, cold, and divine though his skin remained pallid. Ivory kissed hair that was soft to the touch… and eyes. Those eyes. His eyes. They were like rubies. They were deep and menacing and had that ability to stare through her very soul. But most of all, they were very, very, very cold.

He was not a puppet. He was like Aro, but yet he was so different.

The first day his eyes bore into hers, Renata could not stop herself from shuddering. There was evil and darkness that was entrenched within him. Everything about him screamed for her to run away, but she was… entranced.

Master Aro had mused that she had been like a beacon of light compared to his other puppets. She was too innocent for a vampire. She was too frightened of things that she shouldn't have been.

She was most especially terrified of that angel. Her dark angel who relentlessly plagued all of her thoughts. How she escaped from her Master Aro's gift surprises her even to this day. If he ever knew…! God knows what would become of her…

So Renata became not only Aro's shadow, but his as well. Peering around corners and creeping in the shade that she was all too familiar with… it was entirely all she could do. He was- as the humans put it- "To see, but not touch."

Could a puppet love her Master? She would ask herself. She would find Heidi and Demetri in an intimate embrace within an empty wing of the castle at times… and then she thought: Love is just love. No one can explain it.

Was it even love? Could his darkness caress her radiance? She did want to feel his hands stroke her skin. Even if it would be just a little. But then she remembered: To see, but not touch.

Renata whispered this mantra to herself everyday, but the more she did, the more her longing for him became unbearable. For now, she had to settle with watching him from the doorway of his study. He had stripped out of his scarf and ebony blazer and draped them on the back of his wing chair. Clad only in his scarlet button up, dress pants and Italian shoes… the sight was so…!

Renata swallowed nervously and by force of habit, began to fiddle with her fingers as she looked on. If she had a heart, it would most certainly be thudding against her ribcage at the speed of light.

She was becoming nothing but a bad puppet nowadays. These emotions were making her life so difficult…

Her breathing caught when she realized the sound of pen scratching parchment had suddenly stopped inside. She had been careless. She felt strings tightening her muscles.

Renata turned and was about to flee when a hand shot out and gripped her forearm. It promptly jerked her backwards and made her stumble inside his study. When she rotated around, her eyes met his fuming red ones.

"You have been spying on me," Anything that left his mouth was bound to end up as a statement. He was never one to ask questions.

She was too paralyzed with fear to even blink let alone reply. His face was contorted into a mask of hatred yet it remained beautiful to gaze at. Renata's fingers twitched ever so slightly as the buried yearning to caress his face resurfaced.

She watched as his eyes narrowed. "You dare not answer me?" And then he grabbed both her arms. Hard and painfully. Renata bit back a groan of not agony, but of pleasure. She never knew when she was ever the masochistic type, but there was no other explanation for the erotic chill that flooded her body like wildfire at the pain.

His icy glare converted into a murderous one when he found that in spite of her situation, she would not speak. He released her… and then the back of his hand kissed her left cheek.

Renata bit back a soft moan and her fingers brushed her stinging cheek. Her breathing became shallow.

She hesitantly threw a glance over at him and saw a frown gracing those marble lips of his. She blanched under his scrutiny. Like she wasn't pale enough already!

He suddenly struck her again, but the force was even more robust. Renata fell to her knees, clutching where an ashen pink blotch bloomed on the side of her face. She openly moaned and closed her eyes.

Renata felt his eyes on her, surveying her closely.

"You like that, don't you?" She could practically hear the sneer in his voice. "My, my… I suppose Aro didn't know of your twisted preferences, did he?" She lifted her strawberry blonde head up and mustered every nerve and muscle in her body to give him her most pleading face. "P… please… Master…" She whimpered. "Renata only… only wanted to…" She broke off as shame filled her completely.

His eyes flickered and before she knew it: he had taken a full grasp of her hair in his hand and yanked her up. She gasped as she felt the roots of her hair tingle with ache. Her breathing pace increased. Her eyes darted away from his immediately.

"Let me guess," He mused. "You have had _feelings _for me." Renata gave an empty sob and struggled to turn her head away. _Stop it, stop it, stop it! I never wanted to have them! Please don't break me! _But she could not find her voice.

"Looking from afar because you are too afraid," He continued, sickening pleasure evident on his face. He raised his free hand to teasingly stroke the air around her face. Renata's whimpers grew in volume.

"You are scared of pain, yet you seem to relish in it… how amusing…" He drawled. He abruptly threw her off to the side. She landed with a hard thud on his desk, sending his papers scattering unto the floor. Her hair became tousled as it was flung over to one side.

So much pain, so much humiliation… but only bliss thrived in the bruises she was receiving. Renata hated it.

A purr rumbled from his throat. She heard his footsteps moving closer to her. She braced for any further inflictions he would administrate upon her. And it came. Brutally.

He took a hold of her arm, slammed it on the small of her back and began to twist it. Screams tore out from her chest. Unnatural heat was pooling into her loins as he toyed with her arm. Was there no ounce of humanity from him? She hated this control he had over her.

There was an appalling snap and Renata's arm went limp. Peering over her shoulder curiously, he was pleased to see her panting and moaning. "Don't break me, please break me, Master…" She sobbed repeatedly.

He withdrew his hand from her and stared her down. She could feel the atmosphere thickening with tension.

"How pitiful," He hissed at last. "That such a thing you cling to in your dismal life lay far from your reach." Renata could only cry tearlessly as he spoke. "Please don't break me, Master…!"

His face turned expressionless as he listened to her pleas and sobs. He watched her roll off his desk and land on the cold floor without uttering a sound. Renata was struggling to crawl away, though her broken arm slowed her down immensely.

He spotted drops of crimson spilling upon his elegant rug. The source appeared to be her. She was… shedding bloody tears. A vampire did not do such a thing unless sorrow was truly overwhelming them. And he was quite familiar with it. He had done it multiple times as a Newborn…

…Nevertheless.

Yet another shriek was emitted by Renata when he swiftly grasped her leg and pulled her back. His mere strength nearly dislocated her knee joint. Another spurt of her second mantra quickly followed. He found it rather irritating now.

He flipped her over until she was spread eagle on his floor. Wasted blood was streaming down her porcelain cheeks, eyes were glazed over with an unknown emotion, and her body seemed to be having spasms. The sight really was wretched to behold.

He felt arousal stir within him. Blood, domination, pain and control were a delicious toxin for him to seek. Renata was clearly the fragile puppet she so thought of herself at that moment.

But it was simple Math now. She, a masochist. He, the sadist. Nothing was so much easier to link together.

He smiled and licked his lips, earning a weak whimper from her below him. "You say that you do not want me to break you," He said dryly while he lowered himself to his knees. "Give me a reason not to, _fantoccio." _He slipped both hands under her knees and pressed the palms of his hands against her back. She let out an incoherent noise at his touch.

"That's not quite what I was aiming for, _fantoccio…" _Renata gasped loudly when he unexpectedly pushed her upwards and into his arms… and additionally unto his lap. Maliciousness was written all over his face. He kept one hand to steady her body against him and the other wove through her strawberry blonde tresses. She sighed longingly at the contact… which sharply turned into a shriek when he yanked again.

He only had to glance down to know that her body was reacting in an inappropriate manner towards his ministrations. Droplets of her wetness were becoming glaring obvious. His smile broadened.

He bent his head to one side and gave a sensual lick on the nape of her neck before his fangs sliced through her hard flesh. There was scarcely any blood, but the little she had left was enduring agony as his venom ate away at them. She was vaguely aware of his hands moving down to unfasten his pants.

Renata and he briefly made eye contact. Sangreal tears still stained her cheeks. "Please…" She whispered to him. The smile faded from his lips and was exchanged with a thin line. He pulled back from her. His eyes had darkened ever so slightly.

"_Fantoccio, _pleasure of love lasts only for a moment." He said in a quiet and enigmatic voice. "The pain of it lasts for your eternity. There is nothing but suffering." His eyelids flickered much like how a feline would act. Renata looked through his ruby eyes and saw her anguish reflecting back.

Her rosy lips parted. "Master…?" _Master was broken inside-? _"Master, you- _ah!" _

She let out a cry when he abruptly forced himself inside her. He hadn't even bothered removing her dress or underwear at all, settling with shifting it to the side to gain access.

Renata slid her arms under his shoulders and gripped his torso in a death grip as he raked in and out of her unremittingly. She buried her face into his shoulder as another flood of blood erupted from her tear buds. His elbows held the inside of her knees in a shackle-like hold whilst his hands clasped her thighs tightly to keep her from budging an inch.

With the amount of blood she was weeping from her eyes, Renata was sure it would dirty his ivory hair for _weeks._

She cried out his name with every punctual thrust, all the while begging him to be gentle. Of course, he never was.

He sank his fangs into her neck once more as he released, earning a well earned scream of his name rolling past her lips as well. _"Caius!" _Such a lovely sound it was.

* * *

That night, he had broken her, left the strings to choke her, tainted her light, and gave her with more pain.

But she had never felt so much more alive.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, a bit of a emotional moment there for Caius. In my opinion, he knows more about love than people take him for. I think he just got stuck with the sucky, f-ed up types during his life. Anyhoo, if none of you have guessed yet, the title and the nickname he gives Renata (_"Fantoccio") _means, "Puppet" in Italian. It's a little cute, if you ignore the dark references Renata relates it to~! (It's like how Aro calls Bella_ "principessa_" in FH.)  
~Ah, smut. Good ol' healthy smut~  
Oh! And I tip my bunny hat off to _Lonely Scarecrow_ for making that fanfic_ "Of Monsters and Angels_" (yep, the only C/R fanfic besides mine out there so far) because of FH~! I give you a free "Caius-Do-Not-Eat-My-Socks" pass!! :D**

READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
